The New Girl in School
by SmartSweetness
Summary: Freshman year hasn't started well. The PC is getting frustrated with their low Freshman status and a New Girl doesn't help. She brings competition, love, jealousy and rivals with her. And that's just the first day! *SYOC Open* I want to see your characters.
1. Trina Turk and Keds

**A/N: People this is my first fanfic so plz review some ways I could better it. Thanx. I apologize if it takes time to improve. So i'm thinking over the summer I might keep posting at least once or twice a week - just to tell you.**

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
CLAIRE'S ROOM  
7:56am**

Claire Lyons wasn't in the best mood, especially considering it was the freshman year and only the second week. Todd backed up the drainage in the guesthouse bathroom so she was forced to slather on Body Shop's Satsuma Beautifying Oil as a replacement shower. She forced a brush through her tangled hair until it was semi decent then held her bangs away from her face with her rosette headband. Claire did what a lot of girls did and focused individually on each imperfection. That blackhead or a split end, the usual. She started to get nervous because she knew Massie would freak about her purple camouflage Keds - STRICTLY FORBIDDEN.

Claire calmed her nerves with some sour gummies. Massie never dealt with meltdowns and imperfections. The whole PC (along with the rest of the school) knew that 'Clam' was officially over, leaving both parties disgruntled. The gummies started to taste a sickly sweet like rat poison in a blueberry muffin. She wished the week would end soon.

Her friends should be sympathetic in the way they usually are. Claire wanted so badly for it to be Friday when they could bash those soccer jerks during their Friday Night Sleepovers.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
8:13am**

Massie just ah-dored her slouchy Trina Turk Jadrian halter top in the most delicious black and True Religion cigarette jeans. She always took extra time to admire her great fashion sense. "Massie, Isaac is coming to take you to school and when you get home, we're having the new neighbours over," Kendra screeched from the bottom stairs. "The new neighbour," Massie mocked because she didn't care, didn't want to care and knew she would NEVER care. All she wanted was -'Shit' Massie thought, forgetting to time herself. Suddenly, Massie threw her Prada messenger over shoulder and nearly tripped down the stairs on her tall Marc by Marc Jacobs simplicity boots. 'Gawd, I hate the slippery finish on the stairs' she thought.

Massie stopped in her tracks and eyed up Claire. She was gonna plan a huge surprise bash for her at their sleepover but she was in a slump about what to do. She IM'd the others:

**MASSIKEUR:** What do you guys think we should do 4 Claire's heartbreak sleepover?

**BIGREDHEAD: **Comfort Food and talk about boys

**HOLAGURRL: **Not a party 4 u, Dyll Pickles

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Plus, she is looking a bit … dumpy, y'know

**MASSIKEUR: **O

**HOLAGURRL: **M

**BIGREDHEAD: **G

**MASSIKEUR:** So mean, Kris.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Sorry

**MASSIKEUR: **Bye Guys

Massie was gonna find a way to get Claire out of her slump then out of those hideous cargos from Anthropologie. Oh Gawd!


	2. Ratings and Billionaires

**Hi again guys. I made this chapter much longer than before. I think I can only manage one chapter a week because I might start another fanfic about The Tudors. I'm not sure yet. P.S. most of the products I mention (if not all) are real and I am not sure if all are still available. Not all the people in it are real ah-bviously but some might be like the list of actors. I do not own The Clique series and this is my interpretation and also my first story.**

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY  
FRONT OF CAMPUS  
8:34am**

"So Satsumas are just fat oranges…" Dylan said climbing out of the silver Range Rover. "Yes, Dylan. GAWD!" The PC screamed at her before bursting out in laughter. Massie shot Claire death glare for her Philosophy Pink Frosted Animal Cracker Lip Shine "Kuh-Laire, Am I a janitor?" she asked. "Uh-What? No, why do you-"Claire stuttered. "Then why do I have to clear that mess!" She said shoot Claire a victory smirk and snatched the gloss from her.

"Ladies, Ratings! Dylan is wearing a sleeveless black Alice + Olivia Boat neck Top with leather trim, slim black joie cargos and edgy, strappy Stuart Weitzman Marie sandals. 9.3! Edgy but funeral much?" The girls ultimately agreed with her. "Alicia is wearing a red Diane von Furstenburg Zarita dress with lace overlay as well as Pierre Hardy One band wedge sandals. Chic and bright! 9.5 all the way" Massie stated. Claire & Kristen corrected her with a 9.7 and Dylan just went with it. Massie skipped Kristen and Claire because Kristen was wearing Marni Oxfords and Claire wore Keds but they were insults better saved for later. "I am modelling my new Trina Turk Jadrian halter in Black, light wash True Religion cigarette Jeans and Marc by Marc Jacobs Simplicity boots. So?" Massie felt her anxiety build; fashion was the base of her alpha status. "9.8. Add a little Caramel Macchiato Glossip Girl and maybe a 10" Alicia said earning her a signature scowl. "9.9 if not 10, Mass!" Claire cheered trying to lift the mood. "Ah-greed! It's great," said Dylan but Kristen just nodded weakly.

Suddenly, cheers practically came in a crescendo from random students on campus, Massie just waved. "Well, that's a warm welcome" from someone behind Massie who just spun around like an idiot with the **rest** of The Pretty Committee. It was a trio of stunning brothers… and two sisters but who cared not Dylan, Massie, Kristen, Claire or Alicia (who still had Josh…). They all had taut muscles, probably washboard abs and broad shoulders with mischievously dimpled smiles and enticing, warm eyes; it was like having Orlando Bloom, Lucas Till, Zac Efron and young, so nawt dumpy Leo DiCaprio at school. HART! 'These guys will totally kick those soccer playing wannabe jerks in their place. I swear on Bean this will be ah-mazing!' Massie thought to herself. Alicia and Kristen snuck a glance to look at the Briarwood losers but just saw them staring in a daze with their jaws to floor when they saw her…

Kendall Filler – they might not have recognised her gorgeous siblings but they knew her since she was the face of every magazine at some point and was the same age as them! Her mother was a former Victoria's Secret Angel who they still call 'Queen of the Angels' and is the highest paid model ever but now she's a rich and beloved fashion mogul while her dad is a multi-billionaire who started with a collection of law firms then expanded and now can be seen in Forbes but both went to Harvard. You would have understood if you'd seen her: Her hair wasn't like Massie's chestnut or Alicia's almost black but it was like polished mahogany that spilled over her flawless shoulders. Her skin was like fresh cream spilled over pure amber. She had a perfect hourglass shape that put Alicia to shame as the SECOND hottest girl in their grade … so far unless any other models transfer here. With stunning curves as well as alluring cerulean irises that were almost hypnotising, she would walk over them. Their mouths dropped as well: 1. her family came here in separate equally awesome sports cars but since Kendall can't drive she was brought here in an ONYX Range Rover Voque Platinum V which is just an updated advanced version of their ride but in a luscious dark blue. Ugh! 2. She modelled a pair of curve hugging Balenciaga leggings in black, Marc Jacobs Paris Tee and Chuck Taylor Dr Seuss Converse which on anyone else would have been a fail but Kendall just rocked it. This made Dylan spit out her chewed up watermelon Bubblicious.

All of sudden, Cam, Derrington, Josh, Chris and Kemp ran up to this girl. Effortlessly, Massie and her girls sashayed up to them. "Dude, Nice Converses," was all she got from practically hypnotized Kemp. "Thanks, Nice Hair!" she said chuckling while ruffled it which was where the girls drew the line. They had to shove through boys "Hi. Massie Block and I know who you are. Oh yeah nice car BTW," which was Massie way of a good first impression. "The hummer has a waaaay better sound system and it's awesome on the beach. You guys should see it!" said Kendall, a smile playing on her rosy, plump lips when the boys cheered because they wanted to take her up on that offer. Someone's phone went off with the writhing beat of Selena Gomez' Come and Get it and when Kendall got into the groove of it, the Pretty Committee just followed except Massie and Claire.

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na _

_When you're ready come and get it _

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na _

FINALLY, Kendall picked up just to hear her Mom's voice for a few minutes then turn it off. "Hey, Mass. I think your family, the Lions, The Rivers and the Marvels are coming over later," she asked unsure if she was right but then Massie took a step forward. "Well, Kendal Mint Cake, it's the Lyonses AND the Rivieras so get it right next time. Numero dos, I think your family is coming over later, yes," she scolded her. "Sorry, I'm must hav – Crap!" Kendall said stepping in the wad of gooey watermelon gum, "It's cool..." Effortlessly, she smoothly removed the ruined converse and slipped on a pair of Guess Ashmere Shoes in Deep Sea Suede that looked better. "So will your brothers be there?" Dylan asked. "Yeah we're all coming!" Kendall told her back.

Massie just started to drag her clique off, leaving the she-witch. She felt trouble brewing and it was definitely going to hit her Alpha status somehow. Maybe she should just start a rumor or leave red paint on her jeans like she did Claire. Ah-bviously, she would need to consider this.


	3. Author's Message

I just liked to thank you guys! I should let you know i'm open to plot twists but I've got my own planned. I want to do a SYOC where you can make up anyone: an adult, a teacher, a rival clique, a boyfriend? But I want you to add interesting things like Guilty Pleasure, Favourite Nail Color, Dress Size, Future Plans etc. If your university student what do major in? Try and be very creative because I might choose yours!

Name:

Age:

Significant Other:

Favorite Food:

How much money do you have in (a month)?

I know this isn't everyone but can people not be Grammar Nazis because I have this problem that my brain is too fast for my fingers and I mess up. Yes, it's important but i know the problem anyway. Also here is a list of things that I might base another fanfic on: Batman (the comic), The Tudors, Gossip Girl, Twilight, Glee, High School Musical, The Cousin's War, The Dark Knight, Awkward and Hairspray. I'm not sure if I can

* * *

I know this is late...

Massie Block: Is worried her Alpha status will be snatched up by the wannabe. Does she really have anything to worry about? Although Massie is clearing her mind with a HART (Hot, Alpha, Rich, Toned) boy that will put those Briarwood rejects to shame faster than you can say "Prada Knockoff"! Can Massie handle all her problems with a signature Alpha smirk or will she just fail like Dylan's Zone Diets?

Alicia Riviera: Just caught on that she is now SECOND hottest in their grade. She should have been worried since she heard all those wolf whistles. She still has to walk behind her Alpha, like usual. On top of that, Alicia is thinking of trading Josh for something even better. Maybe a new hot Junior? Guys do it all the time with cars, though. ** -)**

Dylan Marvil: Who cares about the new girl? Dylan is focusing on her hottie brothers. Problem - four brothers and a school of slim airheads for competition. Will Dylan have to give up peppermint marshmallows and chugging Red Bull for The Mediterranean Diet and cah-yute pairs of Calvin Klein skinnies?

Kristen Gregory: Thinks the New Girl is cool, awesome and funny. Maybe even a key member to the new and improved Witty Committee? Finally, a BFF that is GLU but appreciates learning and has HAWT athletic brothers. But Kristen isn't sure that grabbing a Mango Pinkberry with the 'enemy' will be approved of by the Pretty Committee or Massie?

Claire Lyons: Heartbroken from the death of Clam, she's shocked to see Cam already licking the new girl's boots. It's quite pathetic in her eyes. Claire still needs to prove she can get rebound just as fast and can be twice as dateable. With a bit of luck and some Glossip Girl, can Claire nab a gorgeous guy that's sweeter than everything at Dylan's Candy Bar combined?

_Enter the New Girl..._

Kendall Filler: Already known, already loved. All Kenny wants to do is make friends but that seems out of the question. Her parents seem so proud of her for taking the move well but they don't the half of it. Kendall already has the hearts of the people around her ring finger. Can she win over Massie or at least gain her respect?

_The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in..._

_Or is it?_


	4. Dancers and Love

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who turned in a character so far especially KatKat972 who helped me come up with some ideas for the next chapter. Ah-mazing help might I say. Also I am changing my summary but not the name. P.S. I'm english so some people might think i spell things wrong but i'm spelling them the english way unless I used my spellcheck. **

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY  
YOGA CLASS**

**10:14am**

"You're so lucky you guys have such gorgeous hair colours," Kendall said as if her hair was the colour and texture of wheat thins. "Really?" was what she got from a skeptical Kristen. "Blonde is honey, buttery, platinum, dirty, golden, tawny, sandy and corn silk. Red is Russet, Copper, strawberry blonde, titian, cinnamon, auburn and ginger." With this, Dylan caught a chunk of her fiery mane and twirled it, "Ya think?" The new girl nodded in agreement as she pulled up her Adidas by Stella McCartney Yoga Seamless Seven-Eighths Tights that snapped on her body like latex. Massie just hated her right now. She hated her enough to ignore Kendall's amazing fashion sense that trumped her own. Enough to ignore Alicia's offer of Borba Acai Water, her favourite.

The Pretty Committee watched everyone meditate as they texted each other on silent:

**Claire: **I'm miss Cam **:'-(**

**Massie: ** R u gravity?

**Claire: **No?

**Massie: **Y r u pulling evry1 down? Cam doesn't even hav a 5 and ½ pack!

**Claire: **Rite!

**Alicia: **How u guys feeling?

**Massie: **In 1 wrd – UGH!

**Dylan: **Wats wrong?

**Kristen: **KENDALL

**Dylan:** Do we not like her?

**Massie:** Of course not Dylan. Remember we only like GLUs.

**Claire: **Kendall Filler?

**Dylan: **No, Jenner.

**Alicia: **No No NO

**Kristen: **Wat is it?

**Claire: **Yh tell us

**Alicia: **We should be focused on the brothers

**Massie: **Got a point

**Claire: **WE STILL DON'T TRUST HER

**Alicia: **Can we at least stalk them?

**Kristen: **U hav Josh

**Dylan: **rite, leave them to the single and lonely

**Massie: **We shud protect them from LBRs

**Alicia: **I saw one of them talking to Layme

**Dylan:** EWWW

**Claire: **Watr their names?

Claire just wanted to lighten the mood especially when it came down to Layne because she was the first friend Claire made at OCD even with her Disney bangs, Orland-ew charm and a bag of oily gummy worms.

**Kristen: **Reid, Parker, Bryson + Keaton

**Claire:** How do u know all their names?

Before Kristen could answer, Miss Mason, their yoga instructor hissed at them to get in warrior position. "What were you guys texting about?" Kendall whisper-asked but Massie rolled her eyes. Suddenley, Claire slipped on Massie's phone and end up on the floor, slightly dazed by the fall. Alicia fanned Claire in a panic while Dylan and Kristen lifted her up. Massie was trying to hide the evidence AKA her purple Swarovski encrusted phone for toe-dally selfish reasons. Miss Mason, Kendall and the other classmates were just shocked: maybe yoga was more dangerous than peaceful?

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY**

**THE INFIRMARY**

**10: 57am**

Claire, after falling asleep, woke up to Nurse Adele's smiling. "Those floors must have been polished really well for you to fall WHILE on the mat!" the nurse said, "Rest Claire!" Claire knew that was an order. Claire started to grin, baring all teeth while lying down. She always found a friend in Nurse Adele but half way through 8th grade she up and left for Westchester Academy but now she's back.

"Well you're not the only here today…" Adele continued. Just then noticed Kendall's hottest brother (well, in Claire's opinion) who flashed a stunning AAB (all American boy) smile but Claire pulled a girl-next-door that caught Cam. She knew everyone was after him and his brothers including Strawberry, Olivia Ryan and Kori. "Hi I'm Parker Filler," he introduced himself so confidently

"You're Kendall's older brother?"

"Yeah, are you one of Kendall's friends?"

"Claire Lyons. Wow that's an ugly cut. If you don't mind me saying,"

"Well that's a huge bump. No offense," Parker countered.

"Is it that big?" she was now self-conscience.

"No, there isn't one but what happened to you?"

"Slipped on my friend's phone and my mom is going to massacre me again for being a klutz," she sighed. "Mothers can be ridiculous a lot of the time, my mom doesn't understand French toast is nothing without –"

"Cinnamon sugar!" they said simultaneously before crying out in so much laughter, they were both aching.

But then Parker smiled and pushed her silky bangs out of the way of her baby blues and that was it. "Why did you do that?" whispered Claire. Claire nibbled at her lip, enjoying her Philosophy lip shine. "You must have a boyfriend?" he said, hopeful when she shook her head no. "You? I mean – you know? A Girlfriend?" and he said no, still holding the side of her face. Then Nurse Adele just had to make herself present in their conversation, "Mr Filler, you can leave now?" All Claire did was look at him through her eyelashes as he left – just like Alicia and Massie taught her. She needed a game plan but she wasn't that much of a sports fan. This was a competition and she knew it.

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY  
THE CAF**

**12:21am**

Massie was back to her usual cool confident self as Alpha. Then she saw Layne the Stain and Kendall walking up to their lunch table. "Gawd, what does she want?" everyone thought it was Layne she was talking about but they were wrong. "Look, its Slow Layne… why don't you speed up a little?" Dylan shot, earning a grin from Massie. "Well, the Devil wears Chanel No 5, Kenny. You better watch out." Layne got a smile from Claire and Kendall. "Kendall, you should know there is NAWT enough seats for EVERYONE so bye!" Massie knew she would bring Layne to sit down and she definitely didn't want to be linked to that LBR for life. "Well, I just came over to say hi because me and Layne are gonna go sit with my brothers and my sister. Maybe we could sit together tomorrow?" Kendall sounding eager but Layne acting smug because even she knew hawt guy when she saw it.

The two strode over there, not looking at the PC once. "Mass, there is a few seats available at Kendall's table we could -" Alicia started but Massie interrupted her, "E-nuff we aren't going to submit to her. That boy stealing tramp, this is like Nina all over again!" _How she hang out with someone like Layne?_ Massie thought to herself, she_ wore Levi's forest green cords and bucket hats! _Claire sat watching Parker while 1) Dylan sniffed at grilled veggie tagine from her new diet; 2) Alicia poked her sushi helplessly; and 3) Massie reapplied her Chanel No5 and MAC lipglass.

Soon, Skye Hamilton walked over with her graceful dancer's poise and turquoise mesh dance sleeves with Tiffany's heart charms. "Nice sleeves, Skye" Alicia said trying to get on the Dance Alpha's good side. "Thanks, apparently you guys are friends with THE Kendall Filler! She was actually the one who came up with my sleeves. " Skye looked like she was about to explode with pride. "So what? Her mom is a former VS model turned designer and her dad's a multi billionaire?" Massie said all of it completely unimpressed with the rest of the PC. "If you must know, Fresh meat, there is more than that!" came from pig nosed Becca Brie. "Her mother won 3 gold medals in the Olympics for rhythmic & artistic gymnastics and performed the leads in Firebird at the Grand Théâtre de Bordeaux in Bordeaux, Swan Lake at the Royal Opera House in London, Giselle at the Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow, Carmen at the National Theatre of Prague, The Nutcracker at the Metropolitan Opera House and the Red Shoes at the Gran Teatre del Liceu, Barcelona. That was in her teens and twenties!" Skye started, "She has 5 cousins who are all CEOs at Elle in London, Milan, Madrid, New York City and Paris while her paternal grandmother is head at Vogue Australia. While her maternal grandfather was President of France as well as Vice President and now owns an extremely popular, wealthy vineyard." But Missy finished her off "Their other sister performs in The Royal Ballet Company as the lead soloist and attends Cambridge University School of Clinical Medicine. Plus, two of her equally HAWT brothers played in the New York Philharmonic but all her siblings and her are Presidential Scholars like their dad who is really HAWT too!" The DSL daters squealed in delight while The PC were shocked and wide-eyed.

They never realized that Kendall was practically royalty. "So that is the big deal about Kendall Filler! Anyway, you guys shouldn't worry about her trying to steal your ex-crushes because she's dating movie star heartthrob Lucas Emerson," Missy added. "To be her friend is just awesome x infinity! Her family knows the President, Katy Perry, Leonardo DiCaprio and Miranda Kerr!" "The Filler has a Halloween party coming, my cousin told they are life changing. We need to get in! However, I have only got to talk to her once." Kristen really wanted to take advantage of Skye for the Dune incident years ago "Well, Skye, we would need to talk about it with Kenny but we'll see, won't we?" Kristen said with a smug look but Skye just nodded submissively and walked off.

"We're not going take advantage of Kendall, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement but they had other plans in mind – Claire was so naïve.

**A/N: Please REVIEW! And send in characters because I really think I could incorporate some ideas in this or maybe use them for another story? Also did you notice I put in Skye's dance sleeves I just luh-v them and I'm pretending like Skye didn't go to Alpha Academy.**


	5. Essie and Rivals

**I would like to shout out to ailes du niege, reaching past the stars and Delphine who post comment, J'adore! Then there is KatKat972, NinaMellarkMalfoy, ailes du niege, 3ls & n1la who follow me, which is toe-dally awesome. As well as habitualnon-sleeper + n1la who favourited me, I HEART THAT! But my biggest thank you is to KatKat972 who helped me by coming up with a brill x 10 character and duh-licious plot points; I say this because I refuse to take claim for this great character. *SYOC still OPEN!***

* * *

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY**

**THE HALLS**

**12:43pm**

Alicia and Kristen went away from the group to get something from the vending machine. "Kris, I can't buh-lieve that no one has noticed my new manicure. It's Essie Bahama Mama with a clear paraffin wax. I just luh-v the tropical, deep plum colour! It's better than Massie's Beach Bum Blu, right?" ranted an ever-vain Alicia, Kristen tried to block her out with white noise. "KRISTEN! Do you ever pay attention to the IMPORTANT stuff! Like my nails du jour," Alicia exaggerated, "_Du jour _means '_of the day'_ in Spanish," "No, it doesn't. It's French, Leech!" Kristen muttered the last word under her breath.

Then all the girls in front of them moved out of the way to let past Reid Fillers who just flashed them stunning dimpled smile for thanks and that was like winning the Olympics. Reid pulled out three glaceau waters and tossed one to Kristen with a wink "Thanks," she said trying to look cool while Alicia practically threw herself at him. "Hola, Reid. Do you want hang out sometime?" even though Reid was heartthrob, he declined her nicely and walked off with Harris Fisher.

"He does like me!" Alicia shrieked making Kristen confused and getting everyone within a 3 mile radius. "He ignored me and paid attention to you to play hard to get, chica. Guys like that just want women to work. Duh!" she said this as if it was obvious. "How do you know you are supposed to be together?" Kristen asked in a small, quiet voice. "Did you see that Ralph Lauren Cabled Cashmere Crewneck Sweater in field green heather, to be exact. It's a match made in heaven, Kris." Said Alicia. "Well, lots of guys wear a few pieces of Ralph, Leesh, even Todd does!" but she just shrugged. "Hey what about Josh Hotz, previously known as 'The One'?" But before she could answer, Alicia turned around and practically bashed into Layne Abeley. "Layme, I thought you were at a rehab for a disturbed?" Alicia scoffed in her face. "Well, I bet you have your own wing!" Layne replied and everyone around especially Kristen blew up in laughter.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**DINING ROOM**

**6.53pm**

Massie was already setting up the finest cutlery while her parents primped themselves for the guests. Then everyone in the house heard the loud doorbell ring and raced to the door; Massie almost slipped and crashed with her parents. The Fillers and The Rivieras were there together. Alicia giggle-rushed to Reid like when Bean smells extra Chanel No.19 on Massie's wrist. "Alicia! Don't get your fishnets in a twist, he'll be here all night," Massie sighed to her hopeless , clingy beta. Massie dropped the rest of the spoons but Keaton stopped her and picked them up like a gentleman. His hunter green eyes met her glossy amber ones, "Here you go," he said in a soft voice and Massie just nodded like an idiot. Mrs Avery Filler bear-hugged Kendra to the point her oxygen was very low but she then moved on to Massie. Notes of ylang ylang, bergamot, mandarin, sandalwood and vanilla filled Massie's every cell; it was Tom Ford Black Orchid.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Kendra!" then she turned around to William Block, "Will, it's so great to see you too!" William was gaping like a fish stuck in a coma; his wife was no competition for this woman who drew the bar of standards with luscious curves. Liam Filler, on the other hand, was an Adonis, who was built like a linebacker with short chestnut curls, a rugged firm jaw and electric blue eyes. "Ehmagawd, even Kendall's dad is a HART. Yeah, he's mature but whatevs," whisper-screeched Alicia. "Leesh, are you made of Lycra?" Massie threw at her. "No, I'm not." "Then why are so interested in clinging on to people?" but even then Alicia had to laugh at Massie's wit.

Everyone heard the smacking of air kisses when the Marvils came in and they all saw the worst surprise – Kendra and Merri-Lee were both wearing the same Stella McCartney Neon Floral Jacquard Pencil Skirt. "I told you should've worn Tory Burch Walton Printed Piqué Straight Leg pants," a triumphant Massie told her mother. Kendra shrieked, "Massie, that is the kind of thing that gets you grounded!" Immediately after Kendra came back down, everyone sat down to the citrus rubbed lamb. Todd grabbed the chair next to Keaton that Massie wanted, "Are you travel size?" and Todd shook his head, "Then why do I want pack you up and send you away?" Alicia high-fived her.

"So Keaton what college are you planning on going to?" William asked, trying to break the ice. "Harvard! Like Dad!" His sisters chorused unison. "Is it that obvious?" laughed Keaton, holding Bean who was just drawn to him. "Yes, Keat. Plus, you will get in. Especially since you're a legacy," Kendall replied. "What's a legacy?" came from Todd between chews. "A person whose parents went to the same school. So they have a better chance of getting in than non-legacies," replied Avery, "My husband's family have been legacies at Harvard since it was open. I was surprised when our other daughter, Raine, went to Cambridge but it's just as good." "Oh, I saw Raine when I went to the Royal Opera House!" Kendra exclaimed at her friend. She was lead in uh-"

"Romeo & Juliet, Mom. Anyways, Mrs Filler, how do you know my mom?" Massie questioned . "Well, we were friends when I spent a summer in New York. The City of Lights is beautiful but New York was a greener pasture for me."

"Your mother was a real problem child; if she was never the President of France's daughter, she would have got arrested A LOT of the time. Believe me, when everyone was studying and downing coffee to stay awake, your mother was probably dancing on the table and drinking cherry schnapps from the bottle!" laugh-snorted Kendra.

Claire started wiping some salt that got into her eye, "Kuh-laire, puh-lease do not tell me that B-lister Cam is getting to you?" Massie grimaced at her. "Did you and Cam date?" Kendall nodded and Claire just nodded and kept silent because she saw Parker's eyes grow to the size of those huge sunglasses Nicole Richie wore to look like Jackie O. "Wow, I'm sorry. I just think you're way out of his league. He was skateboarding earlier and he fell so hard that everyone saw his goofy SpongeBob boxers !" The PC started laughing and even the parents giggled a bit. "Kendall, looking back, I don't know what I liked about him so much and I wasted a lot of time grieving a relationship that was dead since Massie started hating my Keds." This made Parker show his duh-licious Crest Whitestrips smile.

"So, Cory, Kendall, what was it like before you moved here?" Judy asked. "We went to a uniform school: tartan skirt, starch blouse etc." Cory started but her sister took over, "There were lots of social events, like Mom said it is around here, either cotillions or debutantes or polo matches or charity events! It was always overwhelming because Mom could not say no." This made most of the table giggle a bit. "Oh kids uh your grandmother is coming soon, there's not yet a determined date but she's definitely coming sometime. But I'm not sure if your granddad is," Avery brought up awkwardly. Out of the blue, Kendall's phone rang extremely loud.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

It took a while for Kendall to find it in her Prada Studded Denim Tote but she did. "Hello. Oh, hi. I'm gonna take this into another room for a sec. Okay?" Kendall mumbled into her phone and walked out. "Who do you think it was? Because you guys are acting like its ah-bvious when it's sooooo NAWT!" Dylan moaned to them. "Well, if you know her well enough, you'll know it's probably her boyfriend, Lucas," Bryson said while Mr Filler wasn't as happy. "Never ask about their first date, she'll go all light-headed, she nearly fainted one time!" added Cory, factually. "She has a boyfriend? Then why do all the guys follow her like dogs?!" Alicia whined. "It's the family curse. Plus, don't you have a boyfriend?" Reid smirked when he replied. Alicia went silent.

"She's a model who was featured in the New York Times 'Night Out With'. Those types of girls don't stay on the market for long," said unfamiliar voice. "Marleyna! Oh, it's so great to see you!" Kendra screamed at a statuesque figure in a grapefruit pink Juicy sweatsuit. Massie's fist hit Dylan's shoulder hard, "What? Juicy sweatsuit, no punchbacks!" Kendall stopped in her tracks as she came back in the room, "Oh, Hi, Marley. What are you doing here?" she said bluntly.

"Aww, Kenny, I thought you would miss me? I kinda got kicked outta school for breaking in a couple dozen times, and Mom sent me to Westchester to quote 'get some good influences around me' while staying with Aunt Kendra. Right Here." Marleyna spoke with ease and pride in her voice. "So who will I be sharing a room with?" she asked. "Umm, probably Massie or Claire if there isn't any space, sweetheart," Kendra said, trying to be as welcoming as possible. "Could someone whip me up a small fruit parfait with blueberries and strawberries: it's my fave!" Marley said, actually expecting it even flipping her golden hair back in anticipation. "Am I a genie? No! Why didn't ANYONE tell me? Do you just hate me altogether or do you just like getting me ah-nnoyed!" shrieked a manic Massie storming upstairs with loud, violent steps. She would need new heels after. She hit her goose down comforter and pulled up her PalmPilot:

**MASSIE'S CURRENT STATE OF UNION**

**IN OUT**

**The PC The PC + K**

**KeatonFiller Marleyna **

**Harvard YOGA**

* * *

**Next chapter, there will be more on Marleyna (by KatKat972) and PLZ comment especially if u haven't before, guys! And if you could, (but u don't have to) could you see if you could tell anyone else about my story but I will keep going on, no matter what! Bye!**


	6. SYOC still OPEN!

**Yellow, people! I am working on my next chapter but I thought that I should remind you of the SYOC (Submit Your Own Character). And I realized I didn't give you much to work with. I am adding some new characters like Marleyna. But I'm going to do this again but more specific.**

* * *

(First, Middle and Last) Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Gender:

Social Status:

Your Parents job:

Age:

Significant Other:

Birthday:

Role Model(s):

Goals (Future Job etc.):

Attractiveness (1-100):

Nationality:

Appearance:

Height:

Guilty Pleasure:

Signature Scent:

Weight (In Pounds):

Family:

Style:

Grades:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Designer/Brand:

Favorite Subject:

favorite Food:

Favorite Type of Music:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Extra Curriculars:

Sports/Hobbies:

Pet Peeve:

IM Name:

How much money do you have in (a month)?

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why?

Rivals and Why?

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic?

Other Info?

* * *

For Example:

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Massie Block (Middle names are actually optional)

Nickname (Optional): Mass, Block, Alpha

Gender: Female

Social Status: Alpha of The PC

Your Parents job: Dad's a business man but Mom's a housewife - but is in dozens of clubs

Age: 15

Significant Other: None... yet but she is Crush Plus

Birthday: August 13

Role Model(s): Blair Waldorf, Skye Hamilton (secretly)

Goals (Future Job etc.): Leader of something i.e. Head of dad's business

Attractiveness (1-100): 84

Nationality: Westchestrian (Is that a thing?)

Appearance: New York isn't the sunniest place so Massie's natural glow is usually from spray tanning (which she ah-dores). Chestnut waves that ripple down a little past her shoulder with a hint of caramel highlights that completely set off her glinting amber eyes. Her figure is generally just slim; pencil shape going onto hourglass with B-minus cups.

Height: 5'5

Guilty Pleasure: Glossip Girl (especially Devil's Food Cake, Glow in the Dark Blackberry and Pineapple Spice; she even has a "frequent glosser" card)

Signature Scent: Chanel No.19

Weight (In Pounds): 107lbs

Family: William Block, successful businessman and Kendra Block, social butterfly. She's only child which is brill.

Style: The Style of Alpha - brands that show I'm top.

Grades: They're good enough

Favorite Color: Purple, the colour of royalty

Favorite Designer/Brand: You're only as good as your last collection

Favorite Subject: Design

favorite Food: I like my lip gloss flavours better than anything else but gummies aren't bad except for your thighs!

Favorite Type of Music: Pop

Personality: I don't take things lying down. I know how good I am and where I'm going but I can get jealous

Likes: Glossip Girl, The PC, Bean, Tiffany's and Keaton

Dislikes: Kendall, Drugstore makeup, Losing, Hot Topic and Marleyna

Extra Curricular: Running the Pretty Committee, Riding at Galwaugh

Sports/Hobbies: Riding Brownie

Pet Peeve: When Todd comes into her room to spy; EW (Eternal Wannabes) are just sad and guh-ross at the same time

IM Name: THEMASSIKEUR

How much money do you have in (a month)? Enough to buy those shoes and those ones as well as that Chanel. Maybe that Marc by Marc jacobs Tote?

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? Vanilla because its light, elegant and sweet but everyone knows its the leading flavour and no one can get sick of it!

Rivals and Why? Kendall because she could threaten my place as Alpha. Skye and Marleyna because I saw them eyeing my crush.

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Barneys is Perf

Other? N/A

**OR**

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Reid Joseph Filler

Nickname (Optional): N/A

Gender: Male

Social Status: Heartthrob

Your Parents job: Dad's successful lawyer-turned-multi-billionaire while Mom's a Victoria Secret Model-turned-internationally renowned designer

Age: 15

Significant Other: Kristen seems cool...

Birthday: 6 November

Role Model(s): Roger Clemens (Baseball Hall of famer, MVP award winner), Maternal granddad

Goals (Future Job etc.): Something to do with sports, especially basketball, soccer or baseball

Attractiveness (1-100): Inifinity + 1

Nationality: 4/8 French, 3/8 American, 1/8 Swiss

Appearance: He still has his St Barts tan from the summer and has natural highlights in his short hair, that has been mussed to perfection. He has a shark bite scar from when he was 13. His washboard abs aren't as evident as his broad shoulders but everyone knows they exist. He is envy-worthy as well as crush-worthy in looks. His eyes are deep green-blue with a slightly crooked smile.

Height: 5'11

Guilty Pleasure: Bringing a Portable TV for the soccer

Signature Scent: Polo Red by Ralph Lauren

Weight (In Pounds): 132lbs

Family: Liam Filler, successful businessman and Avery Filler, designer who works from home a lot though. Raine attends Cambridge School of Clinical Medicine while performing as lead in The Royal ballet Company. Keaton and Reid are non identical twins who are best friends while Cory (Coralie), Bryson and Parker are non identical triplets born 8 months after them while Bryson & Parker are okay, Cory picks a lot of fights. Kendall is the youngest and they get along second best.

Style: Ralph Lauren, shawl collar sweaters, baseball caps

Grades: A+ student

Favorite Color: Hunter Green

Favorite Designer/Brand: Ralph Lauren

Favorite Subject: Calculus or Phys Ed.

favorite Food: Chinese Take away, in general. But Orange chicken is his favorite.

Favorite Type of Music: Rock (not hard but kind of in the middle) i.e. Imagine Dragons

Personality: Can be protective if he feels threatened

Likes: Sports, Learning, Keaton, Cars and Kristen's eyes

Dislikes: Briarwood rejects, Starting Fights, Finishing Fights, wasting money and loud irritating music

Extra Curriculars: New York Philharmonic (Cello, Part Time), Tutor (part Time), Assitant to JV soccer coach, WA Varsity soccer captain

Sports/Hobbies: Yacht racing, skiing, surfing, basketball, soccer, baseball, learning bass guitar

Pet Peeve: Dry felt tips on paper (A/N: my actual pet peeve, the sound makes all the hair on my body, just thinking about it)

IM Name: FIRSTBASEMAN;-)

How much money do you have in (a month)? Does a gold American Express count?

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? Ben & Jerry's Peanut Butter World becaue it's very exclusive and quite busy

Rivals and Why? Maybe Dempsey and Derrick Harrington because they were lucky enough date Kristen Gregory.

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Barney's is cool

Other? He is three minutes older than his twin, Keaton, but everyone thinks Keaton's older.

**OR**

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Layne Abeley

Nickname (Optional): Layme, Slow Layne

Gender: Female

Social Status: LBR

Your Parents job: N/A

Age: 15

Significant Other: None but Kendall's brother are cool...

Birthday: 4th March

Role Model(s): Ellen Johnson Sirleaf (24th President of Liberia, Nobel Peace Prize laureate and Harvard alumni)

Goals (Future Job etc.): Artist (Surrealist)

Attractiveness (1-100): 43

Nationality: American with a bit of italian

Appearance: Frizzy black hair with few hot pink streaks that stand out well and eyes that are dull hazel-brown which is why she considers contacts.

Height: 5'6

Guilty Pleasure: Splattering paint on clothes

Signature Scent: Adolescent sweat and oatmeal

Weight (In Pounds): 114lbs

Family: Every girl in school calls her brother 'Chris Babeley' which makes it hard to keep her lunch down but they still have a great relationship.

Style: Lots and lots of hats

Grades: Decent Bs but definitely an A in art

Favorite Color: Anything bright

Favorite Designer/Brand: Converse

Favorite Subject: Art

favorite Food: Buffalo Wing Wheat Thins (currently)

Favorite Type of Music: Alternative

Personality: Layne is a free spirit and doesn't follow Alphas or normal average standards of dress. She has artisitic views on everything. Also she is a reliable friend even though sometimes Claire isn't.

Likes: Starting new trends, Kendall and Kendall's HAWT Brothers

Dislikes: Massie, Tiffany's and being Average

Extra Curriculars: Witty Committee, The Excentrix

Sports/Hobbies: Protest, Painting, Re-designing clothes

Pet Peeve: When people think she's an Emo

IM Name: PAINTANDPROTEST

How much money do you have in (a month)? About $25 x 4. So approximately a $100 a month

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? Ben and Jerry's because as long as one person likes it, its great

Rivals and Why? Massie, Alicia and Dylan because they brand her and her friends as LBRs.

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Hot Topic is where I got my Alice in Wonderland Leggings!

Other Info? She was Claire's first friend at OCD and Kendall's first REAL friend at Westchester Academy.

* * *

**So try using these guidelines and I'll finish my next chapter. P.S. do you like my joke about the first base man? PLZ KEEP COMMENTING and Thnx u to the people already sent in. can any of you recommend this if you like it because that would be great.**


	7. Sutton and Starbucks

**Hello , my fans I have returned! Just kidding but I should say I had writer's block and I'm going to be super busy soon so my uploads will probably be more spontaneous and I will try to be like maybe every 2 weeks. I'd like to thank F1fthHrmony and PotterHeadLife for their new comments , characters, adding this to favourites and following me. i'm happy to have people like what i write. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but its a build up to the one of the next ones and I really wanted to do that chapter for some strange reason. *SYOC still Open!* **

* * *

**STARBUCKS CAFÉ**

**4****th**** TABLE**

**6:52am**

"Gossip. Probably worth 18 points, guys!" Dylan said, picking pathetically at the lettuce leaf in her salad. "Come awn, Dyl!" patience definitely wasn't Alicia's strong point. "Okay, so first, I saw Duh-livia and her friends making DIY Juicy. Second, Olivia and Cam are dating… again!" Everyone cringed at this. Just then Marleyna sauntered over and actually took a sip of long sip of Alicia's Caramel Macchiato before sitting back down while the girls just gaped at her with their mouths almost unhinged. "Marley, am I a plastic surgeon?" mocked an ever-furious Massie. "No because its ah-bvious you aren't smart enough to get a degree in Medicine!" she shot back at the Alpha. "Then why do you think that I want to see you?" Massie questioned her arching an eyebrow. "Because your lives are meaningless without me. P.S. only my friends call me "Marley" so stop!" she demanded. "Hey , you!" Marleyna screeched, pointing at Dylan "Is that Clairol Cinnaberry because it is sooo not your type of red!" Dylan couldn't help but step back a bit! "Ex-cuse me but this is red is au natural. People have been trying to Apple-C my hair colour since I was born because it is huh-yugely popular x 10." Marley did an obnoxious snort in her face which made put Dylan off her Mocha Frappuccino. "Whatever, Ratings!" wailed Massie like an irritating alarm siren. "Kristen recovers from her Oxfords with a Smythe Equestrian Jacket over French cuff shirt paired with Rich & Skinny Sleek Rinse jeans tucked into Diane von Furstenberg yokoe leather boots. Just a little blush," she said applying some YSL Crème de Blush in audacious Orange to her cheeks. "9.7!" Everyone agreed indefinitely.

"Dylan wearing Alexander McQueen Silk Peplum Top and Alice + Olivia high-waisted lace shorts with Kate Spade Chocolate Bon Shopper Tote. 9.6!" but Alicia gave her 0.1 lower.

"Kuh-laire borrowed a Diane Von Furstenberg Branwen Lace Top, Salvatore Ferragamo Sun Patent Flats and Koral Skinny cigarette jeans with Lanvin Seafoam and Blue Pearl Bracelet & AS29 Amethyst Pave Diamond Flower Earrings, which gets her 9.7!" Massie announced. "I think Claire should get a 9.8," Kristen spoke up, trying to be sympathetic to Claire and Dylan went on her side but Alicia was a dedicated beta for once.

"Alicia models a Blue Label Madeline silk boatneck blouse in stunning green and Rich & Skinny Sleek Jean in Busted Black, while accessorizing with a Moschino metallic tote, Christian Louboutin Coussin Caged Ankle Boots and Prada Heritage Cat-Eye Sunglasses. Toe-dally a 9.6!" Everyone went with it even though Alicia was shocked, "I got less than Kuh-laire?"

"Finally, focus on moi with Givenchy Plateau Pumps , 3.1 Phillip Lim Embellished Floral Silk Top and True Religion Stella Skinny Jeans, finishing with my Prada Mistollino Floral Gardner's Tote Bag, what do you think?" Massie asked expecting the best while Marleyna rolled her eyes. "Gor-juss, 9.8, Mass!" laughed Claire and everyone knew they had to agree.

"Eh!"

"Ma!"

"Gawd!"

Kendall flounced in the Starbucks pulling up a table – that isn't what was so surprising. The surprising part was she was strutting in with a new girl who was just as fabulous. "You're probably wondering who she is?" all the PC nodded, "Well that over there is Sutton Emerson, who is half-sister to Kendall's boyfriend and Kendall's BFF since always. She's probably here because I passed some of the blame on her about my stunt at my old school; her father is a Lord who is a part of Parliament and her mother runs the London Philharmonic Orchestra. Her brothers are hot but not as hot as Kendall's!" "So you're saying she is some jet-setting English socialite?!" asked Massie who grew alarmed. "No, she is THE jet-setting HALF ENGLISH socialite who has graced the cover of many a magazine!" Marleyna corrected her with a shrug.

The PC needed more so they almost ran to Kendall's table, where they found 'Kenny' eating a skinny lemon & poppy seed muffin. "Oh, Hi I'm Sutton Emerson," she stuck her hand out to Massie like she sensed the Alpha's leadership. "I'm Massie Block, nice dress," she said maliciously like an insult, though she did mean it. "Oh thanks, I love it so much," Sutton said showing off her Matthew Williamson sunset lace beaded gown by spinning on her Giuseppe Zanotti Stone Suede Toe Ring Flat Sandals. "That was me being sarcastic," Massie explained to her. " Oh I know but Alphas don't get insults so I didn't take one," this made . "Kendall, why are you wearing that?" Alicia teased as she was pointing at Kendall's Zodiac Kitty Leo Necklace by Kimora Lee Simmons. "What do you mean?" Kendall rebounded starting to get angry. "Ugh, your necklace is for Leos and you're not a LEO!" now they were fighting with words. "My boyfriend is and I think the Leo is the best one," she said, not even paying attention to Alicia but picking fluff off her Betsey Johnson skull sweater dress or pretend-fixing her Jeffrey Campbell Studded Ryder boots. "Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Alicia asked, not as cool and confident as her frenemy. The PC was shocked Kendall could get guy so fast – probably why Skye was so interested in getting her in the DSL Daters.

"Since before I met you guys – Hey Skye!" she waved almost too frantic. "Hi! You're Sutton Emerson, aren't you? J'adore socialites! So Kendall do you wanna join DSL Daters?" The Pretty Committee, even Massie, gasped at this. "Sorry, Skye. I'd love to but… I've got a boyfriend and it's a serious relationship but I still don't mind being your friend," Kendall went on anxious about what Skye would say to her. "No, I've seen him – he is really HAWT! Does this mean my clique and I are invited to your family's ah-mazing parties?" "Oh of course, actually we're starting to plan our Halloween party. It's going to be great," mentally Massie beating up Kendall AND Skye.

"Hey Kristen, Dylan, Massie, Alicia, Claire, do you guys wanna come over to stay by the pool and maybe help with the party?" Kendall asked casually. "Who'll be there?"

"Well, Sutton, Me," Alicia rolled her eyes, "And my brothers, you know, Parker, Reid, Bryson and Keaton. Is that cool?" Massie looked at her clique and said "We'll be there definitely! But my mom will probably want me to bring Marleyna!"

* * *

**Weird way to end! Also guys I have a new FANFIC! YAY HOLLA AT ME! Its about the tudors if you wanna check it out but u don't have to! I luh-v Henry Cavill from tudors as Charles Brandon so rugged and charming. As I was saying, I mite start another fanfic about HSM or Batman. My tastes are obviously not subjected to any genre: Superheroes, Musicals, Historical, Teen or Comedy. Love you guys some much and I'm still devoted to this fanfic .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Guys. I've already gotten homework and it was only the second day. We have a bunch of new teachers that i have yet to impress. And if i do badly my dad will probably lock me up in the attic with only stale bread, salt water and a pile of GCSE (the only thing I will be eating besides my own limbs). I'm only joking but I seriously need to think about my future. But no fear, I am working on another chapter and if my chapters are late, I will do these short little character summaries so you get to know my idea of them better. Sometimes even my ideas confuse me! :-)**

* * *

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Alicia Rivera

Nickname (Optional): Leesh, Leech

Gender: Chica, duh!

Social Status: Beta of the PC

Your Parents job: My dad is a lawyer so my mom doesn't have to work.

Age: Nearly 15

Significant Other: Josh and I are kind of on the edge of break up. As in I'm about push him off to make room for Reid...

Birthday: December 26th

Role Model(s): Skye Hamilton, Jenna Lee From Fox News (I wish I looked that good at 30)

Goals (Future Job etc.): TMZ gossip anchor

Attractiveness (1-100): 91

Nationality: Half spanish, Half american (Massie calls me Fannish)

Appearance: Alicia inherited her great olive skin tone from her mother and it makes even more exotic with her tumbling, dark-as-night locks falling over D-cups (that don't need to be thrusted out). The rest of her body is extremely well toned from dance at BADS.

Height: 5'5

Guilty Pleasure:

Signature Scent: Angel

Weight (In Pounds): Does that include my boobs?

Family: Len Rivers is a successful man who changed his last name to impress his wife's parents. Nadia Rivera isn't as eloquent in English as her daughter or her husband but maintains a conversation. Alicia is an only child so she doesn't have share with anyone!

Style: What ever Ralph Lauren makes

Grades: As and Bs in everything

Favorite Color: Burnt Orange

Favorite Designer/Brand: RL + AR 4 evr

Favorite Subject: Design

favorite Food: Veggie burgers get me by

Favorite Type of Music: Upbeat Tango or just something to dance to

Personality: Alicia is very flirtatious and quite vibrant in how she communicates with people that she likes. Those on her bad sides feel the sting of her gossip.

Likes: Dance, Reid, RL, Being in Control

Dislikes: Any Sport, Josh Hotz, Kendall, Eternal Beta-ism

Extra Curriculars: Pretty Committee, dancing, shopping

Sports/Hobbies: Cheerleading and Dance because other sports are just guh-ross with the sweating and heavy breathing

Pet Peeve: Someone getting gossip points for what I was about to say

IM Name: HOLAGURRL

How much money do you have in (a month)? Credit cards exist y'know

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? I would rather be strawberry Gelato with its spanish flair! (Oh wait its italian. whatevs!)

Rivals and Why? Skye is looking to replace me with Kendall but she is already poking around my crush!

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Barney's. I would have to set my hair on fire before I go into hot topic

Other Info? She's planning something big this time

**AND..**.

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Parker Chase Filler

Nickname (Optional): Bryce, Bry

Gender: Male

Social Status: Heartthrob

Your Parents job: Dad's a multi-billionaire who flies quite a bit while Mom's designer and mogul. She usually stays home unless she has a show.

Age: 15

Significant Other: I haven't been in a relationship for a while but Claire is awesome

Birthday: 17 July

Role Model(s): My parents

Goals (Future Job etc.): Businessman or a Teacher at somewhere like Columbia

Attractiveness (1-100): You can count on your fingers... if you have 500,000 hands

Nationality: 4/8 French, 3/8 American, 1/8 Swiss

Appearance: He's still growing out his hair to sell it and donate for the cancerous puppies foundation -who are adorable but it doesn't bring down his hotness. Its hard not faint when you feel bulge of lacrosse muscled biceps. His swoon-inducing smiles cause the most outrageous cardiac arrests and they are so sincere and heartbreaking at the same time. He doesn't need Clarins delectable self tanning mousse when his body is on the edge Greek myth bronze

Height: 5'11

Guilty Pleasure: Lying in bed watching ancient cartoons from the 50's, Pepperidge Farm Chunk: Lexington Milk Chocolate Toffee Almond

Signature Scent: Hugo Red by Hugo Boss

Weight (In Pounds): 130lbs

Family: You know about my parents. Raine is the oldest but she lives in England attending Cambridge. My brothers Keaton and Reid are twins and are eight months older than Cory, Bryson and I (we're triplets). Then there's Kendall who's the youngest. The order of who I get along best with: Reid, Kendall, Raine, Bryson, Keaton and Cory, its probably because Reid and I don't like conflict so we just cool it.

Style: Henley tees, converse, Levi jeans

Grades: A+

Favorite Color: Cobalt Blue

Favorite Designer/Brand: Diesel

Favorite Subject: Biology

Favorite Food: French Toast

Favorite Type of Music: Some Rock and a little Jazz

Personality: Parker is the more introvert brother, he's a bit shy at times. Not what you would classify nerdy but he loves the sciences and mathematics. He loves the animal but he likes inspiring people and assisting them.

Likes: Charity, Sneakers, Puppies, How Claire's hair is like the blonde of fifties bombshells

Dislikes: Selfish people, suede, arrogance, Cam,

Extra Curriculars: Tutoring, Charity, Skiing, Swimming, water polo, HUGE family parties

Sports/Hobbies: Skiing, Swimming, water polo, Lacrosse

Pet Peeve: When someone isn't lucky enough to know what they have ... or had

IM Name: GREENGEEK219

How much money do you have in (a month)? $20,000 a fortnight - I think

If you were an Ice Cream Flavor, what would you be and why? I would be Rocky Road because its comforting

Rivals and Why? Cam is a D*^K! I don't like conflict but I'm honest when I say he is (LONG BLEEP)! Period.

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Hot Topic and Barneys aren't really my thing but If I had to choose Barneys

Other Info? 219 is his favorite number because that is Batman's date of birth: the 19th of February

**AND...**

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Sutton Alyssa Emerson

Nickname (Optional): S

Gender: If i got this biology thing right, i'm a female

Social Status: Ultimate Coolness

Your Parents job: My dad is in Parliament (House of Lords), my mom is Head of the London Philharmonic Orchestra

Age: 15

Significant Other: I'm single and looking for love

Birthday: September 4

Role Model(s): Candice Swanpoel, George Sands

Goals (Future Job etc.): Oxford, Cambridge, London School of Economics or an Ivy League that does law, politics or Economics

Attractiveness (1-100): Just as hot as Kendall

Nationality: 8/16 English, 5/16 American, 3/16 Hungarian

Appearance: People compare her to Victoria's secret models a lot: her succulent lips are almost as pouted as Barbara Palvin; the exoticness of Behati prinsloo; the supple curves of Adriana Lima and the soft cheeks of Candice Swanepoel.

Height: 5'7

Guilty Pleasure: Essie Beach Bum Blu and John Grisham

Signature Scent: Katy Perry Purr

Weight (In Pounds): 104lbs

Family: My dad is Lord Emerson, a high standing Parliamentarian and my mother is (Lady) Miranda Emerson who runs the London Philharmonic; they were both married before and had sons, my half brothers. Lucas and James Emerson are my older half brothers: Lucas is one year older than me but James is at Cambridge with Raine Filler

Style: I'm really unconventional and indecisive but I love maxi dresses and trilbies

Grades: A average

Favorite Color: Razzle Dazzle Rose (From Crayola)

Favorite Designer/Brand: Kate Spade, Charlotte Olympia, Giuseppe Zanotti and Blu Moon

Favorite Subject: English (I'm great at Debate and English Literature, I get it from my dad)

Favorite Food: When Kendall and I were 10 we made our own sundae which was immense that we had to share with the others.

Favorite Type of Music: Pop and RnB (can't take away my Beyonce)

Personality: She is flirtatious and rebellious. Sutton focuses on the better side of things with all her positivity training but also she gets to jet around ALOT even during school.

Likes: Europe, Closets exclusvely for shoes, e.e. cummings, Katy Perry, Kendall

Dislikes: Boarding School threats, stereotypes, constant classical music,

Extra Curriculars: Shopping, martial arts, speed dating, clubbing, camping out for music festivals

Sports/Hobbies: Tennis, Horse Polo (with my brothers), martial arts

Pet Peeve: When people don't appreciate the fact I can be fun and literate at the same time - and trying to fit 17 pairs of shoes into a Juicy weekender

IM Name: #THEORIGINALWILDCHILD

How much money do you have in (a month)? 15K if I don't get cut off

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? The Golden Opulence Sundae from Serendipity 3 because I'm too much for one person

Rivals and Why? I don't trust Alicia and Massie yet but the rest of The PC are cool. She definitely hates Marleyna for getting her kicked out!

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Barneys is great

Other Info? Sutton got kicked out of her last school because she thought Marleyna said she swapped her test with Marley's friend, Briar's test. She snuck in and got suspended but then she started protesting for them to check ... Marley was lying the whole time! So they both got he boot.

* * *

**What did you guys think? You know what to do? Again I'm sorry that I could not upload because I love writing but school calls and I can't ignore it! Which makes me so sad! But I promise I am working on the next chapter trying to make it like a good apology chapter. G'BYE! AND REVIEW ME or PM. especially if you have ideas you wanna see me expand on. OH YH SYOC STILL OPEN PEEPS but I'm sad to say I might not use everyone's but I mite dedicate a chapter to ya.**


	9. Character Summaries

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to do this AGAIN! UGH! I thought the first few weeks would be ok but I am flooded with H/W! But I took time out for more characters plz don't hate me! REVIEW + Favorite!**

* * *

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Claire Stacy Lyons

Nickname (Optional): Clairebear, Clam (with Cam Fisher)

Gender: Female

Social Status: Omega of The PC

Your Parents job: My dad is kinda in business and my mom is stay-at-home

Age: 14

Significant Other: I just got out of big thing but I'd like to know Parker better!

Birthday: August 5

Role Model(s): Mothers, in general

Goals (Future Job etc.): I definitely wanna have kids so I might be like my mom

Attractiveness (1-100): 76

Nationality: All American :-D

Appearance: Her hair is almost like the Blonde only L'Oreal could process and her disney-esque bangs hang over her face most of the time. Not model thin but not extremely fat, Claire feels effortlessly comfortable in her skin. Her eyes are the ocean's azure colour and twice as calming.

Height: 5'4

Guilty Pleasure: Yankee candle tealights especially Cherries in the Snow and Ocean Blossom

Signature Scent: Pacifica Solid Perfume, Island Vanilla

Weight (In Pounds): 112lbs

Family: My dad and mom are the opposite of Westchester but they still love me. But then there is Todd , who knows he shouldn't be sniffing Massie's favourite socks

Style: Anything Massie thinks will look good one - and Keds!

Grades: Average Bs

Favorite Color: Yellow

Favorite Designer/Brand: UGGs

Favorite Subject: Home Ec

favorite Food: Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch (A/N: On the Clique Wikia, it says Claire likes cereal but not what kind so...?)

Favorite Type of Music: Pop (especially cute dance anthems)

Personality: Claire isn't naive or innocent as most people perceive but nice and a gentle soul. Yes, after years in the PC she's learned a few tricks about sending someone into social Siberia.

Likes: Puppies, Massie, The PC, Candy, Parker and his smile

Dislikes: Cam, break ups, arguments, rival cliques

Extra Curriculars: The Pretty Committee

Sports/Hobbies: Massie might me teaching me how to ride!

Pet Peeve: When people called her and Cam Clam, she always thought it was stupid x10! Also when they broke

IM Name: CLAIREBEAR

How much money do you have in (a month)? $80 at most

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? Bluebell Rocky Road Mountain because its a twist on a classic

Rivals and Why? I spy with my little eye Skye Hamilton all over my (theoretical) guy

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Hot Topic is affordable but I'll borrow something from Massie's

Other Info? She thought the whole on again-off again thing was getting old anyway!

**AND...**

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Bryson David Filler

Nickname (Optional): Bry, Bryce

Gender: Male

Social Status: Heartthrob

Your Parents job: Dad's a billionaire with A LOT of different companies while Mom's fashion designer after she quit modelling.

Age: 15

Significant Other: I broke up with a teen film star recently after she flipped out soooooooo single! (Unless she didn't get all those e-mails, voicemails, letters, texts, e-cards, twitter posts, facebook updates etc.)

Birthday: 17th July

Role Model(s): Emeril Lagasse (a chef with a net worth of approximately $45 million) and Gustave

Goals (Future Job etc.): Become an engineer (maybe sustainable), start a successful business, go to MIT, Princeton or Stanford (considering CalTech and Carnegie Mellon)

Attractiveness (1-100): You do know what heartthrob means, right?

Nationality: 4/8 French, 3/8 American, 1/8 Swiss

Appearance: He likes to work with hands (NO BAD THOUGHTS!) so he has working man's muscle especially from going to Habitat for Humanity. His hair emulates Andrew Garfield's style with a touch more gorgeous which matches his jade green eyes. His features are chiselled as the sculpture of 'David' but better.

Height: 5'11

Guilty Pleasure: His mother's coconut macarons

Signature Scent: D&G The One - grapefruit, coriander, basil, cardamom, ginger, tobacco, amber, cedarwood

Weight (In Pounds): 137lbs

Family: Liam Filler, successful businessman and Avery Filler, a former french model who became a designer. Raine attends Cambridge School of Clinical Medicine while performing as lead in The Royal ballet Company. Keaton and Reid are non identical twins while Cory (Coralie), Bryson and Parker are non identical triplets born 8 months after them. Bryson & Parker are okay, Cory picks a lot of fights. Kendall is the youngest and the most likeable.

Style: Polos - Lacoste, Ralph Lauren, Penguin

Grades: A+

Favorite Color: Cardinal Red - one of the official colours for Carnegie Mellon, MIT and Stanford

Favorite Designer/Brand: Armani Jeans

Favorite Subject: Chemistry

Favorite Food: coconut macaroons - by anyone who can cook or just store-bought

Favorite Type of Music: Mostly Rock but there is a lot of exceptions

Personality: Even though he is as comforting as your old blankie, when he's in a game scene he might just crush you. He is very protective of his sister's especially Kendall but all his brothers are.

Likes: Building things, Architecture, Football, Soccer, Cooking, Basketball, Swimming, Cannonballing

Dislikes: People in his space, crazy ex girlfriends, when you like someone who doesn't like you back

Extra Curriculars: Football, Snowboarding, Rock Climbing, Flute

Sports/Hobbies: Football, Swimming, Rock Climbing, Snowboarding

Pet Peeve: He is somewhat claustrophobic but not violently; he will push you away if you're too close or just shift around awkwardly

IM Name: NOT-IN-MY-SPACE365

How much money do you have in (a month)? I don't spend most of it so I'm probably getting a reduction

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? Wild 'N Reckless Sherbet from Baskin Robbins (a mix of blue raspberry, fruit punch and green apple flavours) because it's wild... and RECKLESS!

Rivals and Why? Dylan's ex - Chris Plovert

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? uhm, I am a guy!

Other Info? His dating track records is not the best so he trying to change that now

**AND...**

(First, Middle and Last) Name: Skye Hamilton

Nickname (Optional): I don't wanna be considered anything else but Skye.

Gender: Female

Social Status: DSL Dater

Your Parents job: My mother retired from her very rewarding dance career to raise me and start the Body Alive Dance Studio with my dad.

Age: 15 going on 16

Significant Other: I can't be tied down but if I was my name would Mrs Skye Filler!

Birthday: 23rd August

Role Model(s): My mom, Avery Filler

Goals (Future Job etc.): Dancing Alpha with HAWTest guy,

Attractiveness (1-100): 97

Nationality: Half Russian, half american

Appearance: She has buttery blond waves, big Tiffany box blue eyes, and "iPod-white, never-needed-braces" teeth. Her body is sinewy and thin, describe as a "perfect dancer's body" with chiseled abs, a perfect dancers butt and full B-cups. Everything is perfect about her, even her pillowy Angie-esque full lips and glowy flawless skin.

Height: 5'8

Guilty Pleasure: I don't have any guilt because I'm an alpha. Except my collection of NYC ballet company dolls.

Signature Scent: Viva la Juicy smells delicious - amber, praline, wild berry, mandarin, honeysuckle, gardenia, jasmine, caramel, vanilla, sandalwood

Weight (In Pounds): 113lbs and all muscle, if you were wondering

Family: Natasha Hamilton (nee Flailenkoff) was a glorious dancer who after an accident, met Geoffrey Hamilton, had a daughter and revived her dreams with their own studio.

Style: Dancewear - from tutus to leggings, especially dance sleeves which are leg warmers for the arm

Grades: A to B-

Favorite Color: Coral Pink

Favorite Designer/Brand: Juicy Couture

Favorite Subject: Social Studies/Fashion Design

Favorite Food: Peanut Butter filled Hershey's Kisses

Favorite Type of Music: Pop, RnB, Dance-y, maybe a little Bollywood

Personality: She's wise so she's covers her cunning with generosity, kindness and good-hearted deeds. But some people know her better..

Likes: animals, glitter pens, miniature things, Hershey's kisses, dancing, and boys.

Dislikes: oompa loompa tans, man-stealers, wannabes

Extra Curriculars: Body Alive Dance Studio (Team Leader), Mini Cupcakes 4 Children of Divorce (Sprinkle Supervisor), Alpha of the DSL Daters, Fashion Faux-Paws (Fake-fur Advocate),

Sports/Hobbies: Dance is a sport, PEOPLE!

Pet Peeve: When she's putting her moves on a guy and then some whore breaks it up!

IM Name: HIGHER*THAN*THE*SKYExox

How much money do you have in (a month)? Counting is for the people who do my maths homework.

If you were an Ice Cream Flavour, what would you be and why? Premium Churned reduced-fat, no added sugar strawberry cheesecake ice cream because its guilt-free indulgence!

Rivals and Why? The PC are trying to rule the school and manipulate the Fillers.

Are you Barneys or Hot Topic? Barneys exudes perfection!

Other Info? N/A


	10. Pool Parties and Romance

**Hello fans of this fiction! I'm sorry that I haven't put up a REAL chapter in a while but LIFE is sooooooooooo busy lately and I had hard writer's block and I was a bit lazy but I think I'm out of my slump. I'll try to do as much as I can just for you guys but especially for those of you who have favourited, followed or reviewed my work. And for that I thank you.**

* * *

**THE FILLER ESTATE **

**BY THE POOL  
4:27pm**

Kendall had her long legs strewn, kicking the pool lightly while watching the laps. "Hey Kendal Mint Cakes! Get it, remember those awful things!" Marleyna said when walking with the Pretty Committee. "Hi, Marley. Hi guys c'mon we're just planning." Claire saw no Reid, Bryson, Keaton or Parker; the girls were more disappointed than when they're hands were stuck to their hair from that sticky bumble and bumble surf spray! Although, the Dean & Deluca mint chocolate malt balls and Salmon-Avocado Sushi helped Dylan recover in second. Scowling, Marley just observed while sipping a virgin mai tai. Then Marley's ringtone exploded in their ears!

_I'm looking at an angel_

_And believe me when I say_

_She got that whole place glowin'_

_She got that whole place glowin'_

_She got that whole place glowin'_

_Glowin', glowin'_

_I'm looking at an angel_

_And believe me when I say_

_She got that whole place glowin'_

_She got that whole place glowin'_

"Just an ex!" she stated as if it happened all the time. "They are probably calling to tell you that you should stop calling them and is over!" Sutton whispered to Kendall but it only got a glare from Marley. Suddenly, Keaton cannon balled in the pool splashing everyone. "Ehmagawd! WTF?" screeched Alicia who was fuming. However, Keaton just tipped his head to the girls coyly, "Ladies." Sooner rather than later, Reid, Parker and Bryson joined him in the pool. "Hello, boys!" Alicia said, in a failed attempt to look cool. "Hey, Massie," said Keaton with a smile that brought puppies back to life! Massie's cheeks just flooded pink, "Hi, Keaton." "Hey, Kristen," came from Reid, who's eyes just brightened at the sight of her but all she could manage was a shy wave. And Claire and Parker just couldn't break eye contact because their attraction was literally magnetic but Bryson & Dylan couldn't stare to long without blushing.

"Hey, guys! What do you think we should do for the Halloween Party? I'm thinking a Haunted House? asked Kendall, completely aware of their dazed state. "What?" Parker mumbled, still confused, "Oh Yeah. The-the party, I don't know? The girl from Orphan!"

"Decomposed Corpses!?"

"The clown from IT chasing people through the halls?"

" Swedish House Mafia, Marina and the Diamonds, Adam Lambert and Rihanna?"

"Oh, you know, that dance crew – the JabbaWockeez! You should get them!"

"You know, this costs a lot!" Kristen told them but they shrugged it off. They were shooting out ideas like a spitfire until Kendall got cramps in her hands. Alicia started playing with her hair and pouting her lips, "Soooooooooooooo, Reid, could you tutor me? I want to get into Harvard! Y'know. I really think I could get in! Really smart … and extremely attractive." Reid just shifted around awkwardly; Kendall knew that he liked Kristen, not Alicia, and thought they would be a great match!

"Well, Alicia. You would need an unweighted 4.0 GPA, to take Honours and/or AP classes, get excellent grades, to have Leadership experience i.e. Class President, to do a few quality extracurriculars, to get involved in community service, show an impressive skill set and write essay about something compelling that should be 250-500 words long. You should know, Harvard only takes 10% of their approximately 20,000 applications a year, so only about 2,000 people get in, which includes foreign students and there isn't any scholarships!" This made Alicia's jaw hit the ground. "H-how do you know this?" she stammered trying to get it together. "I hope to end up going but even as a legacy, I might not get in."

Marleyna was snickering loud enough in the corner for Alicia to hear her. "Funny, you're laughing. Oh wait! You must be laughing at your eyebrows – and yes, they do look like a 5 year old coloured them in with too much sharpie," Alicia finished smugly. "Ehmagawd!" Dylan laughed under her breath. "Ok, ladies! Let's not start anything we can't finish!" said a civil Kendall, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I can finish it, Bi-atch!"

"I can finish it while still being duh-licious!

"So bring it!"

"I'm not afraid of someone who can't take care of her eyebrows – which is the scariest thing 'bout you chica!" Alicia started. "Cute! Plus, I can take care of all my business, sweetie! However, the closest you ever got to taking care of a pet was your rabbit-fur earmuffs you got so you couldn't hear PETA screaming at you," said Marley straight back to the other girl. Alicia just scoffed, "Well, forget your frickin' PedEgg, try shaving your upper lip. Chica, the bleach isn't working." But Marleyna took a while to serve it back, "Sorry, I took so long 'cause I couldn't understand what you were saying because of that fake-ass accent! Everyone already knows that you're a faux Spaniard anyway!" Alicia just scoffed, "Well, forget your frickin' PedEgg, try shaving your upper lip. Chica, the bleach isn't working."

Before, anyone saw it Alicia pushed Marley in the pool but Marleyna one-upped her: she dragged her in by her ankle so she fell on her ass then slid into the pool (in less than 12 seconds)! Before Kendall could even think about taking off her La Perla sarong, Kristen jumped in after them, "Alicia! Marley!" Soon, they were thrown over her shoulder; poolside and breathing violently but still somehow could muster up energy to do a few pathetic kicks. "Wow! Kristen, th-that was just amazing! You saved them!" Reid came out from the pool as well. Kristen shrugged it off before looking back and admiring him… and the six squares of defined muscle on his abdomen. She swore his body was glistening - or was it just in her head? However, Reid enjoyed the great view too AKA Kristen's pink Betsey Johnson Shortcake one shoulder monokini hugging the outline of her Norwegian lingerie model-like body but Kristen thought she looked awful with random strands of hair sticking to her face.

Although, Alicia & Marley were the ones shaking out their wet hair (and extensions), Massie thought how Bean would always do the same thing! "Maybe, you guys should go," Kendall was saying it as suggestion but meant it as a demand.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE **

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**5:42pm**

"Hey, Claire? We're the only ones here. Can ask you this, and answer me honestly, do you like Parker?" Massie asked since the thought had been lingering in her head for ages. "Would you hate me if I said yes?" Claire grilled Massie for answer. "Claire, we've been friends for nearly 4 years. I'd hate you if you asked me if Anthropologie is ok or showed up to my Friday sleepover with an Oompa-Loompa tan that stained just about everything. I don't hate you for moving on from Cam!"

"Also, am I right in thinking you have a thing for Keaton, Kristen & Alicia both like Reid and Dylan is eyeing up Bryson?" This made Massie roll her eyes "Yes , Yes And YES!" "Did they tell you?" Claire felt a little left out. "Of course not but isn't it ah-bvious? I don't think Alicia knows Kristen and Reid like each other though." "I hope there isn't a fight over a guy... Well, I'm gonna get ready for dinner," Claire said softly but then up and left.

Massie decided to pull out her PalmPilot and note down her thoughts:

**MASSIE'S CURRENT STATE OF UNION**

**IN OUT**

**Party Planning New Girls**

** Bikini Drowning **

** Crushes Rebounds**

* * *

**I hope it was good but don't be so harsh with judgement I just got out of writer's block. It might take more time to get stuff up nowadays but i'll try my best. Plz REVIEW + FAVOURITE + FOLLOW!**


End file.
